The Search for the Sea
by vip-enix
Summary: THIS IS THE POST TLO FIC. OK SO SEE WHAT HAPPENS ON OLYMPUS AND IN PERCY'S LIFE WHEN POSEIDON GOES MISSING. JOIN OUR FAVORITE TRIO ON A QUEST TO FIND POSEIDON AGAINST AN VERY POWERFUL AND ANCIENT ENEMY !
1. Chapter 1

hey guys wassup?

so, i am starting this new story here. this is a post TLO fic.

well this has a unique plot. Wish u like it .This is a intro type chapter

I would like to thank my very talented beta ' Thalico the Couple of the Year '. thank u so much TCY. :)

well enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath and the trouble starts

It had been 3 months since the battle between the gods and Titans had ended. _The Second Titan War_ or _The Battle of Manhattan_ as some of the demigods had come to call it had left us with scars which would never heal as long as the Western Civilisation remains in power.

Though we were recovering from the battle**,** seeing all the shrouds being burnt didn't lift any of our moods. The war seriously depleted the demigod population along with the satyrs, nature spirits and centaurs, though the latter didn't decrease as much.

After being named as the 'Lord of Wild', Grover actively started the preservation activities of the remaining wild and nature spirits around the Manhattan full-fledged. He was rarely seen in the camp premises anymore.

Thalia**,** the daughter of Zeus**,** went back to whateverthey did with the Hunter**s **after staying in Camp for one month because Lady Artemishad been needed in Mt. Olympus, thus leaving them with us. They didn't do anything particular except for training and helping out satyrs and nature spirits here and there**.** The stay in Camp did do one good thing**, **the attitude of the huntresses toward the "male" demigods improved.

Nico**,** the son of Hades**,** had also stayed for couple of weeks, but after completing his cabin**,** his father called him back to the Underworld. Apparently**,** there were a few problems occurring there, and Tartarus has shut itself up**,** making his father go nuts about it.

In all these depressing situations, there was a ray of light in my life, Annabeth**.** Just thinking about her made me all warm inside. The two of us had started dating just after the war ended. We couldn't ignore our feelings towards each other any longer, so we gave in. It was destiny. Though I no longer get to see her a lot because being the official architect of Olympus was keeping he**r** busy to the point that she couldn'tfind time to see her own boyfriend. But there's not much to worry about there because we do meet up once a week and have lunch together, which is always better than nothing.

Everything was fine now, calm and nice. Finally I thought my job had finished for my whole lifetime now.Apparently**,** that's what I "thought"**, **because the fates happened to decide that they didn't like my life being **so **happy and calm.

I walked through Camp**,** missing my girlfriend while checking out the newly built cabins, when I realised that I had subconsciously reached the camp beach, one of the few places that I can calm my mind. I sat down and looked at the beautiful sea in front of me and sighed. _This is so peaceful._

That was when all the trouble started. _Again._

_"Percy!"_

* * *

well how was it ! i know its short but its just the intro.

plz review and tell ! and thanks TCY again.

review review review !

vip-enix


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News?

Chapter 2: Bad News...?

_An: so here is the second chapter …_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

"Percy!" a voice called out from behind me.

Ispun around, confused, as I saw the figure in front of him.

"Chiron..? Wha...What Happened?"

There stood my mentor and the camp's activities director, Chiron, in his natural form; a centaur instead of his usual wheel chair form, completely healed from the battle with a worried expression on his face.

He galloped down to me, a frown evident on his face.

"What's wrong**,** Chiron? You look worried!" I asked, frowning myself now.

"Well, Lord Zeus needs your audience on Olympus immediately. I've been searching you for 20 minutes. Please hurry and be on your way, and a word of caution**. **He didn't sound happy." Chiron said in a hurry and gave me push.

"But, Chiron, wha**-**" I started but Chiron cut me off.

"There is no time now**,** Percy. You have to hurry**,** child." He said, giving me another push.

Though I was completely confused and bit annoyed that he won't give me details**,** I checked that I had Riptide in my pockets. After finding it securely in there, I quickly ran towards the Pegasus stable, bumping into the other campers and mumbling a load of _'sorry'_s and _'excuse me'_s while at it.

When I reached the stables I saw my Pegasus, Blackjack, already outside, stretching his wings.

"Yo, Boss...! What happened why are ya in such a hurry? Stop and breathe...! You brought me sugar lumps? " He said as I reached him.

"Don't call me Boss**;** I'm not your Boss**!** And, no, I didn't bring any sugarlumps**.** I need to be at Olympus immediately**. **Mind taking me there?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, Boss you don't have to ask**. **You're theBoss. Climb on."

"Thanks...!" I said grinned and climbed on him.

Blackjack took flight the second I got on him and we soared through the city, towards Olympus.

Olympus was as magnificent looking as ever, even though it was not completely repaired. As we neared it I could see the difference between the previousdesigns and now.

Annabeth had really done a fantastic job. All the palaces and temples were better designedthan earlier and**,** of course**,** beautiful. I always knew she was talented, but this was crazy. Really. I felt a pang in my about her made me miss her like hell, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. She was the official architect of Olympus, which was an honour in itself and it was also a dream come true for Annabeth. No matter how much I missed her I knew I would never ask her to quit.

I was still brooding and thinking about Annabeth when Blackjack landed near the throne room of Olympus. I quickly jumped off him.

"Thanks, Blackjack, I'll meet you at the stables when this meeting is over. Bye!" I told to him.

"Okay, Boss, and try not to get into any trouble. You're like a trouble magnet." And with that he turned around and flew towards the stables.

_Well it isn't my fault now is it ?_

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

The inside of the throne room was as magnificent as I remembered with giant thrones for 20 feet tall mighty gods arranged in the shape of omega. And on them sat the Olympians in all their might, glowing with power.

I turned my head and looked at the gods**, **but when I looked at my dad's throne, he wasn't there.

_Maybe he's at his palace, overseeing the repair work._ I thought and focused on the matter at hand.

That was when Zeus realised that I was there.

"Perseus Jackson, you have made us wait for too long. You know I don't like being kept waiting." Zeus's voice boomed from the front.

_Uh oh..he is_ _pissed_.

I bowed to him.

"Stand up, Hero of Olympus"

I stood up and asked, "Lord Zeus, why have you called me here? And um.. where is my dad?"

Just as I asked this, there was a lot of mumbling and Zeus turned serious. I mean, more serious than he was before. A look of sadness crossed his face as well, but he quickly adjusted his expression and shouted. "Quiet, everyone!"

At this, everyone quieted down and looked at him. Each and every one of the Olympians were looking a bit sad. Even Apollo and Ares which unnerved me, because the two never seemed sad. Even Mr. D (also known as Dionysus) looked a bit worried which scared the hell out of me.

"Perseus, we have a bad news and you are not going to like it." Zeus said very seriously.

_Oh no..._ This couldn't be good.

* * *

so thats second chapter...

i hope you liked it !

i would like to thank my beta Thalico the Couple of the Year . thanks TCY...A LOT :)

AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
